


Cabbage

by Winchester007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, cabbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester007/pseuds/Winchester007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is not happy with how Jo decides they should eat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabbage

Dean was usually all about hamburgers, tacos and whatever fatty food he was able to get his hands on while he was on the road but ever since Bratty McVeggie Eater Jo started tagging along, he had to be more careful with how he ate or he would get an earful. Which meant a lot more vegetables and a lot less of a happy Dean. But Jo was like a little sister and he would do it for her since she was too damn cute to say no to.

When they went to the mart, the first thing he did was pick up a box of doughnuts, which was immediately shoved back onto the shelf and replaced by a head of cabbage. Dean wondered at first if it was supposed to be eaten or if it was meant to be used to clean your ass but Joe smacked him when he asked and he just huffed and put it in the cart.

Back at the motel, Dean gave Jo the first shower, knowing she usually took longer and he was able to use the last bit of hot water later on. While she was in the bathroom, he unpacked the groceries and looked at all the crap he was forced to buy. Shrimp, cabbage, light olive oil. He got to work trying to cook up something he thought Jo might like immediately, hoping he was as good of a cook as he was in his head. 

Turns out he wasn't.

He burnt the shrimp and all that was left was the cabbage and olive oil and some other crap that wasn't actually edible looking like a tomato. He sighed and quickly chopped the head of cabbage up and diced the tomato over it, pouring some of the olive oil on top and grabbing two forks just as Jo came out of the bathroom complaining about how it smelled like he was burning bodies. She smiled when she saw him though, a small black mark on his nose from when he tried to clean the shrimp pan and moved over to him to wipe it off with a napkin as she asked what they were supposed to eat.

Dean just chuckled and held up two bowls of salad, his signature 'did I do it right?' look on his face, and got a small pat on the cheek before Jo took one of the bowls and settled down on her bed, eating the salad happily. 

And to think, that cabbage could have been toilet paper.


End file.
